


Starting over?

by SlytherinVixen08



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinVixen08/pseuds/SlytherinVixen08
Summary: Hope you enjoyBy no means finishedWill try to update regularlyThanks 😊





	Starting over?

Harry -Pansy Ron- Luna Hermione -Draco Ginny -Blaise Neville - Justin  
Millicent Ernie Seamus 

8 years, return post war, inter house come together  
Explicit 

The 'war' was over, Voldemort dead at the hands of 'the chosen one '  
The destroyed Hogwarts, rebuilt, surprisingly fast, by the students, staff and hogsmead occupants. The surviving seven year students, asked back to be honorary eight years, to allow them to complete their studies, and to show post-war unity, in a combined inter house common room and sleeping area.

Most declined, this option, just wanting to move forward. The eight years who returned only equal to eleven, and three of them had to be coerced into going back, including Ron, Harry, and Draco.  
Molly , Hermione, and Narcissa responsible for their return , along with a little pleading from the new minister and headmistress.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Harry lay on his bed, in the new "eight years" boys dorm, staring at the ceiling. Harry was so completely lost in his own thoughts, he didn't hear the door open, nor the whisper of cloak, slipping into the room. 

The intruder stood just inside the door, watching the dark haired hero. She wasn't expecting to find a nearly naked Potter,splayed so causal, and dare she say sexy. 

Pansy, had entered the boys dorm in hope of snuggling up with her ex boyfriend. She didn't want to get back together, anymore then he did, but she couldn't sleep, and Draco promised to always be there for her. 

She knew, she should have left the second she realized Draco wasn't there, but she was mesmerized. She raked her eyes over every inch of visible flesh. Olive colored skin, faint silvery scars, dark nipples, a trail of dark curls leading down into snug fitting black boxer briefs, and strong, toned legs. 

Pansy never thought she'd see the day, that just the sight of Harry effing Potter, would have her hot and wet with desire. Clearly she was going crazy. She needed to get out of here before she did something stupid, or someone found her. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Pansy, having slipped out, as quietly as she had slipped in, made her way back to the common room. Quickly crossing to the girls dormitory,somehow unnoticed. she needed a bath and some alone time to deal with her problems.

Sitting in the oversized bathtub,her legs spread as far as she could. Her thumb rubbing her sensitive nub, in between slipping first one and now two fingers deep inside herself.

Having to masterbate wasn't an issue, she'd been doing it since she was eleven or twelve, and most of the time found it to be more satisfying then any man. No, what bothered her, was the fact, that just seeing Harry Potter, in nothing but his boxerbriefs wasn't what had her fingers thrusting in and out of her own pussy, it was the fact that she suddenly and desperately wished they were his, undoubtedly perfect cock.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖  
Two months later...

Having all but, their potions class, separate from the rest of the school, the eight years spend literally every waking moment together. It was awkward in the first month or so, but after Harry and Draco decided to 'start over ' and be friends, everyone else seemed to fall into step, behind them.

Sitting in their common room, at the end of the day, three months into the school year, Draco and Ron playing chess in the corner , Hermione and Pansy sitting crossed leg in front of the fire, their homework spread out in front of them, Blaise, Seamus, and Harry sprawled out on the sofas arguing about the newest broomstick to hit the market, with the occasional input from the chess playing wizards, and Ernie, Neville, Justin, and Millicent play dueling near the door. 

Pansy stretched, arching her back, and sighing. " it's hard to believe just how comfortable we've become with eachother" She tells her bushy haired companion, straightening. 

Hermione glances around the room, nods as she answers "your right, shame it couldn't have always been this way."

"Yeah, but it never would have worked, not then."Harry added, intense emerald eyes now focused on the two girls.

The dueling, witch and wizards, stopped and joined the others , Millicent plopping down between Harry, and Blaise on their shared couch. 

" Potter is right, the war changed us all, and that is the only reason, we are capable of sharing a space, without Hexing eachother." Millicent articulated, eyes never leaving the roaring fire before her.

Blaise glanced around the room, snorting " your right , Millie, who would have thought, "

The sound of the portrait swinging open, just then causes all their heads to turn, all of them were accounted for.

"You lot have it effing made!" Ginny Weasley exclaimed loudly, making her way to the others, and throwing herself in an abandoned chair " I swear, McGonagall is trying to effing kill the rest of us!"

" only, a slight exaggeration " came the whimsical voice of Luna lovegood, who had entered the room with her best friend, " but she certainly is pushing us harder then before."

"Gin, Luna " Harry nodded at them.

"Hey Ginny, hey Luna!" Neville chimed in, all smiles. 

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, looking to Ginny, and noting her young friends eyes focused on the wrong boy.

Ginny tore her eyes from Blaise, wondering how the Hell she never noticed just how sexy the man was before, turned to Hermione, ignoring the questioning look, and responded, " it's like she forgot the war is over, she's pushing us harder, and farther,and the amount of homework is ridiculous "

"We have homework too Ginny" Ron exclaimed 

"Not enough, if you can sit around playing games" She yelled bitterly, puffing her chest, and crossing her arms.

"I've an idea," Hermione begins, " a bit of fun, a muggle game, teenagers love to play, it could be interesting "

Draco turns up his nose, and Harry gives her a funny look, wondering where she can be going with this.

"What kind of muggle game, do you actually think, we could all find interesting? " Pansy questioned, not attempting to hide her dismay

A wicked grin spreads across the other witches face, " truth or dare " She says triumphantly

All but Harry, look confused, "for real mione?" He asks as if he'd rather do anything, but play,

"I don't know if I like the way potter said that" drawled Draco 

"What, are you scared, Malfoy?" Hermione taunts, then gave the group of them the rules. The others all seemed interested, that is except Harry, but he too joined in, asking "so who goes first?"

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Two hours later, the truths and dares were no longer childish, it was Pansy 's turn, Draco , who had gone before, asked her "truth or dare?"  
Hesitating only a second, she goes for dare. 

She Questioned her sanity however, moments later,when he smiled and demands " give Potter a blowjob"

The room goes completely silent, not unlike it had for the kissing, and strip tease dares earlier, Pansy's mouth suddenly dry, wonders why Harry, hasn't protested. She peeks at said wizard, and is surprised to find him staring back at her, with lust filled eyes. Emboldened by this, she crawls on her, hands and knees towards him. 

Pansy settled in, on her knees, at his feet. She cocked an eyebrow, more or less asking his permission. The tiny nod could have been missed, but it was there nonetheless. She slowly reached up, and unfastened his belt, then jeans painstakingly slow. Their eyes never leaving the others, she slipped her hand up under his, plain cotton tee, ghosting her fingertips along the tight rigid muscles of his abdomen, in a teasing movement, before allowing her fingers to slip south. Pansy felt Potter's hot,and deliciously firm member,through his boxerbriefs, before sliding her hand in, lightly scrapping her fingernails across the sensitive skin, causing a gasp to escape through Potter's clenched teeth, curling her thin fingers around his cock, smiling at his involuntary hip jerk, and pulled it free. 

She was right, Potter's cock was perfect. Gliding her fingers up and down lightly, exploring, before inching her face closer, and licking her lips. She kissed the tip, licking off, a dribble of pre-cum, then opened her mouth and took him in. Scrapping her teeth along the top,while swirling her tongue across the bottom. Pansy moved to take him further in, relaxing her throat, and breathing Potter's intoxicating musky smell in through her nose. Blinking back tears, she swallowed him, forcing a"fuck"to escape from Potter's lips. 

Placing her hands on his hips, for stability, with hollowed cheeks, she bobbed up and down, moaning around him, oblivious to the horrified protest from some of the others. Potter,with one hand,raking his finger through Pansy's hair, the other gripping the edge of the couch, with white knuckles, bucking his hips in rhythm to Pansy. It wasn't long before he felt his balls tightening. He came, in spurts of hot salty cum, Pansy swallowing every drop. Pulling off, she licked her lips, and gave Harry a vicious grin. "Thanks Potter, that was fun." Then she stood up, and walked back to her place by the fire, sitting down once again by Hermione, as if nothing had happened.

"Fuck, that was so hot" Ginny cursed, barely audible. 

"My sentiments exactly " Blaise said, in a mesmerized tone, the front of his pants tented, as a tell tell sign.

"Effing disgusting, more likely " Ron spewed out, " blimey mate, I can't believe you just let that happen, especially in public "

"Eleven peers, hardly qualify as public, Ron, besides I think your in the minority here" Hermione snapped sheepishly 

"I'll be damned Granger," laughed Draco " I would have thought, you would be the one complaining, not Weasley."

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖ 

The game continued another hour or so, the highlight still being the blowjob. When the others started leaving to go to bed, or shower, or in Ron's case the kitchen, Harry stayed behind, till he was alone with just Millicent and Pansy. 

"Hey Pans, maybe someday I can return the favor " he tells their retreating backs, standing up, he goes into the boys dorm.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

The next morning, Harry corners Hermione, and asked what possessed her to suggest the game, the night before, especially so randomly. 

" I don't really know, Harry, " She sighs, looking around then asks him "do you want the truth? Everything has changed, and yet nothing has. Last night I saw Ginny staring at Blaise like she use to you, and I couldn't help but think it was time to take the next step "

Harry looked at her confused " Ginny and I haven't been together in over a year, she can look at whoever she wants, and what do you mean by next step? "

"I know better then most about you and Gin, that's not what mean . I only meant , that we all are trying to be 'friends ' but little else. Ron and I broke up, you and Ginny broke up, Draco and Pansy broke up, it's almost like we all stopped living, when voldemort died." Adjusting the strap on her bag, she exhaled loudly, and Harry knew she wasn't finished. " and I just think, that it's wrong, and we should try to change that"

"I think I understand what you're saying mione, and maybe your right about us needing to change things" he was about to walk away, when an idea hit him. "You know, Christmas break is next week, we could all do the holidays together, if the others are willing "

Hermione smiled brightly, "Bloody brilliant Harry "she exclaimed, then she ran off, a look of sheer determination on her face. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy
> 
> By no means finished 
> 
> Will try to update regularly 
> 
> Thanks 😊


End file.
